Around Every Corner
by Voyager Queen
Summary: Prequel to Three Sisters and Countermand. Together Janeway and Paris unravel a conspiracy, years befor The Voyager is even built. *COMPLETED*
1. Part One

Around Every Corner  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
*History*  
  
Set during Three Sisters: First Encounter right after Tom's return from his summer aboard Mirage's ship.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Steven Teller and Tom Paris entered the dorm that would serve as their home while they were at the Academy.  
  
Their dorm however wasn't located at the Academy but in the mansion of the head of Starfleet, James McAllister.  
  
And Tom's grandfather. No one but a select few knew this however because if it was common knowledge Tom would be in danger.  
  
He'd already been kidnapped at eight by a covert unit in Starfleet called Section 31. To keep suspicion from rising they put Tom in a 'program' along with 3 other cadets in which they will all stay in dorms in the mansion.  
  
Steven unlike the other cadets knew the true purpose of this 'program'. To keep Tom Paris out of trouble.  
  
Not an easy feat. He should know, he was his best friend after all and usually dragged into whatever scheme Tom might think up.  
  
Tom Paris was 17 years old and had been missing the last 3 months during summer. It had all started by Tom skipping a party in his honor. Somehow he had ended up at Deep Space Nine where he called Steven and was ready to go home, but the bounty hunter sent to find him had other plans. She abducted him and kept him on her ship all summer. (Not exactly against his will, he fell in love with her)  
  
It was just like Tom to get mixed up in something like that and end up enjoying it.  
  
Steven was really worried about his friend. He knew how reckless he could be and now, compliments of the bounty hunter he was a trained thief and a top notch spy.  
  
As though he didn't have enough to be cocky about before.  
  
He could only hop that living in his grandfather's mansion that he would tone his lifestyle down a bit. But then, this was Tom Paris, he wasn't getting his hopes up.  
  
He looked over at Tom who had stopped packing and walked to the window as if drawn to it. Steven sighed. There was no hope.  
  
Tom placed his hands on the casing above the window and looked down 15 stories. His father had thought it best he be put on the top floor, as if that could keep him here. No guards, forcefields or over protective relatives could keep him down.  
  
He'd already thought of a million and one ways to get out of the mansion undetected and was working on a million and two.  
  
Turning to Steven he saw his friend watching him with concern. He had a lot of people who cared about him and he'd put them all through enough.  
  
He'd be good, for now. Well, as good as you can expect from an Admiral's rebellious son, "So," Tom said breaking the tension. "What classes are you taking?"  
  
"The usual, you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm taking the required classes for both freshman and sophomore years and warp theory."  
  
Steven stared at him open mouthed, "What?!" he gasped. "Two years in one? You'll drown!"  
  
Tom just looked at Steven and Steven had to smile, "No, I don't suppose you will. With your luck you'll probably graduate by next month."  
  
There was a knock at the door and both cadets looked up, "Come in," Tom called.  
  
The door opened to reveal Susie Crabtree leaning on the doorjamb. Steven looked with concern to Tom.  
  
Susie was Tom's off-and-on girlfriend. And he hadn't seen her since she broke up with him over three months ago.  
  
Steven marveled at Tom's control. He didn't even seem fazed, it was as though he'd expected to see his ex-girlfriend waltz back into his life.  
  
Tom eyed the red haired, green eyed girl with her green/science cadet uniform and laughed, "Why, cadet Crabtree how ever did you weasel your way into this program?"  
  
Susie took this as an invitation and entered, "You know me, Tom. I always get what I want."  
  
"Oh, right," Tom said lifting his hand to his chin. "Your motto, I'd forgotten."  
  
"You've forgotten a lot. You haven't called. I've been trying to get in touch with you all summer."  
  
Steven watched discreetly. He couldn't stand Susie. She used Tom constantly. It didn't seem to bother Tom, though, he'd never seen him with a broken heart.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if anything could faze the hotshot pilot.  
  
"Is there a point to this little visit?" Tom asked as he resumed unpacking.  
  
Susie looked at Steven, "I think we should be alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you alone, Tom."  
  
"I'm busy and Steven's busy. I suggest you find someone else to talk to."  
  
"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?"  
  
"I already do, so you can leave."  
  
Susie glared at him for a few moments then stormed out.  
  
Steven whistled, "You really gave it to her."  
  
Tom shrugged, "We'll be back together by tonight."  
  
Steven chocked, "What? Why? You could have any girl you want Tom. Why would you take her back?"  
  
"When I'm with Susie my dad backs off a little, he likes her."  
  
"You aren't going to actually marry her, are you?"  
  
Now it was Tom who almost chocked. "No! Of course not. Once I graduate and I have a place of my own I'll start seeing someone I actually like."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom stared at the dark ceiling. It was 22:00 hours. Lights out. Lights out at 22:00? Why did he promise himself he'd be good? He couldn't be good. He felt trapped. He hated being trapped.  
  
"Hey, Steven,"  
  
"What?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going clubbing."  
  
"What? Oh no, you aren't going to talk me into this."  
  
"Hurry up, will you?" chided an already dressed Tom. "I'm going to get the girls, you'd better be ready by the time we get back or I might just leave you behind."  
  
"God forbid," he mumbled under his breath as he reached for his shirt. He knew he had to go, at least try and keep Tom out of trouble.  
  
Where did he get all of that energy, anyway?  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom snuck across the hall and pushed the chime on Susie's door. She opened it. Tom smiled.  
  
"How would you and your roommate like to go clubbing?"  
  
Susie smiled and pulled him in. "Kida!" she called.  
  
A beautiful quarter- Vulcan three quarters human entered the living room.  
  
"So this is the infamous Tom Paris?"  
  
Tom smiled charmingly at her, "Nice to meet you, Kida."  
  
"The pleasures all mine, I assure you."  
  
"Tom's taking me clubbing," Susie announced.  
  
"Steven's coming too," Tom added. "You're more than welcome to join us."  
  
She smiled and grabbed her bag, "I'd love to."  
  
* * * *  
  
The four cadets crept through the dark corridors of the mansion until Tom motioned them into a vast library. It was too stories of wall to wall, old fashioned, binded books.  
  
Tom walked straight to the back wall and pulled on a red book. The other three stared in awe as the bookshelf flickered and disappeared.  
  
"It was a hologram," Tom explained as he walked into the now visible room.  
  
It appeared to be some type of control room, he was already working on hacking into the computer and he was done in less than 60 seconds.  
  
That was one of the lessons Mirage had taught him… she had said, 'to live in this world you need to learn to do everything in under a minute.'  
  
"Alright," Tom said pulling himself from his thoughts. "The transporters will send us to Grace Street and in four hours it will transport us all back to our quarters."  
  
They nodded and he tossed them each a combadge that they stored in their pockets.  
  
"Energize."  
  
* * * *  
  
The first club they visited had loud music and dancing. The girls loved it.  
  
"Dance with me, Tom," Kida cooed, earning her a steely glare from Susie.  
  
Tom smiled and took her hand, "I'd love too," As they went to dance, Susie's complexion became darker and darker.  
  
"Dance with me Steven," Susie ordered.  
  
Steven just smiled, "I don't think so."  
  
She snorted and sat down at an empty table. Steven sighed and followed her.  
  
"So, what's it like being famous?" Kida asked Tom and he laughed.  
  
"Famous? I'm not famous."  
  
"Of course you are," she objected. "You're an Admiral's son, you've broken half the pilot records at the Academy and you haven't even started there yet. Not to mention, have you seen yourself?"  
  
Tom smiled and pulled her close as a slower song began to play, "Kida, you talk too much."  
  
* * * *  
  
The next place they went to had been Tom's choice, and other words the seediest bar you can find on Earth. The crowd wore dark clothes and there was no music, no dancing.  
  
Steven and Kida had wanted to leave immediately. Susie whether to impress Tom or just because she was so much like him had insisted that they stay.  
  
The four had sat at a table in the back corner of the room. Tom sat in the seat that gave him clear view of the whole bar. His clear blue eyes sparkling, seeing everything.  
  
He noticed a woman at the bar and had to look twice. He recognized her as someone who had served under his father. Nancy Braddak. He'd met her once, she'd never come to a place like this, unless she was told to, unless she was undercover. He saw her attention would discreetly flick to a cloaked figure leaning against the back wall.  
  
Tom sat up straighter, "Something's going on," he said quietly.  
  
Tom's oblivious companions looked around but saw nothing amiss.  
  
"Get up slowly and walk out," Tom whispered. They didn't know what was going on but you could always trust Tom's instincts.  
  
The cloaked man was talking intently with someone now and Braddak was rising in her chair.  
  
Whatever was happening, it was going to happen soon, "Go faster," he urged the others.  
  
They'd only made it halfway across the room when Braddak pulled out her phaser and yelled for the cloaked man and his companion to freeze. Tom rolled his eyes. What was it with him and bad situations, anyway?  
  
He saw a wild look in the cloaked man's eyes and tensed. He wouldn't give up easily. He saw the man reach for Susie but it was too late.  
  
He'd pulled her against him, a phaser pressed firmly against her neck.  
  
"Lower you phaser," he rasped to Braddak which she did, holding her hands in a defensive posture.  
  
"Alright," Braddak said. 'Now let her go,"  
  
"I let her go and I won't have any leverage."  
  
Leverage? Tom thought. The can't possibly believe he's going to get out of this any other way than by manacles.  
  
Tom backed up discreetly and grabbed the standard med kit hid behind the bar. He pulled out a hypo filled with sedative and turned back around.  
  
The cloaked man was still holding Susie and yelling, Braddak was still talking calmly, Kida and Steven were still pale and watching. It was an easy situation to resolve. At least with Susie as the hostage.  
  
It was always better working with someone who was exactly like you. You always know what they're planning and vice versa.  
  
He made eye contact with her and winked holding up the hypo. She didn't move but he could see in her eyes she knew what he was planning.  
  
Tom walked in front of Braddak and picked up her phaser.  
  
Just as he'd planned everyone was shocked by the unexpected action and didn't react quickly.  
  
"This is a nice phaser," Tom said casually. "Is this a new issue?"  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?" the man roared.  
  
Tom shrugged and shot the phaser at the light fixture above his head. The light flickered and Tom tossed the hypo to Susie.  
  
She caught it with her left hand and elbowed her captor with her right arm, sending him stumbling back. She twirled around and placed the hypo to his neck.  
  
The mans companion had begun to bolt but Tom had just raised the phaser and sent him stunned to the ground.  
  
Tom walked over to his three friends and Susie pulled him down for a passionate kiss, "Thanks," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble," he said lightly. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"  
  
She nodded and Steven and Kida were already waiting at the door. Tom started to walk away when someone caught his arm.  
  
"Why don't you and your friends stay awhile, Paris?" Braddak. "We need to have a little chat."  
  
Tom inwardly groaned and turned back around, the others stayed as well. "It'd be rude to decline an offer like that," he said smartly.  
  
"I heard you were in the McAllister program, Tom and I'm guessing that your friends are as well. Care to explain what you're doing here?" Braddak asked with a false smile.  
  
"Honestly, Nancy, you'd think you'd be more observant. Isn't it obvious what we're doing here? We're saving you from losing face. To bust a routine, what? Drug runner? I'd really hate for you to not get that promotion to Lieutenant."  
  
Braddak and his three friends stared at him. "Are you trying to blackmail me?" Nancy asked incredulously.  
  
Tom's eyes widened in innocence, "Of course not, I'm only reminding you who incapacitated the two suspects. And when Starfleet finds out, they will care a lot less about why we're here."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom had been right. Both he and Susie received a commendation -by Braddak herself- and all four cadets were let of the hook for sneaking out. Although Tom did receive a lecture from both his father and grandfather.  
  
"How do you do it?" Steven roared. "I mean really! Only you could sneak out and end up getting a commendation! Has anything ever gone wrong in your life?"  
  
Tom shrugged, "No, not really. I'm just lucky, I guess."  
  
"This is more than luck, Tom! If I did half the things you've done I'd have probably already gotten myself killed."  
  
"To all his own way, Steven."  
  
"Yea," he replied irritably as the door chimed.  
  
"Come in," Tom called.  
  
"Tom!" Susie cried. "Kida's gone,"  
  
Tom's eyes became instantly intense.  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?" Steven asked.  
  
"She said she was going to go back to that dance club, she got out she way you showed us but she hasn't come back."  
  
Tom grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Susie asked.  
  
"I'm going to find her."  
  
"Alone! No, we need to tell someone."  
  
Tom shook his head, "Classes start in a week, Kida could be kicked out if Starfleet finds out she's missing."  
  
"At least let me come with you, then,"  
  
Tom thought for a second then nodded, "Steven, you stay here, activate my new program if anyone comes to check on you. Just remember not to run your hologram like last time, it's a little suspicious when there's two Stevens."  
  
Steven nodded indignantly, "I know that," he mumbled.  
  
Steven walked to a console and holograms of Tom, Susie, and Kida appeared.  
  
"Hello," Steven said.  
  
"Hi Steven!" they chorused.  
  
"Why am I still friends with him?" Steven asked under his breath.  
  
* * * *  
  
Susie and Tom walked into the dance club and headed to the bar. The bartender said Kida hadn't been there. Tom and Susie left and Tom took her into the building next door.  
  
"What are we doing?" Susie whispered.  
  
"I need you to provide a distraction,"  
  
Susie nodded, instantly understanding and Tom disappeared behind the couch in the waiting room. A human male walked out and Susie smiled seductively, "I was wondering if you could help me out," she said huskily. "I seem to be lost…"  
  
Tom snuck past them both and darted up a flight of stairs. Reaching a small office he sat behind the desk and entered the Computer system.  
  
"Computer, search a radius of 10 miles for a Vulcan Human hybrid."  
  
A grid appeared of the city surrounding him.  
  
"None found," the Computer responded.  
  
Tom almost gave up when he noticed a slight inconsistency, "Computer, zoom in on grid 86B."  
  
The Computer responded with a beep.  
  
"A scattering field," Tom murmured just as he heard voices approaching him. He quickly cleared the screen and went out the building.  
  
Standing on the ledge he jumped over to the roof of the dance club just as Susie and the man entered his office. Tom decided no to wait for Susie.  
  
Something was going on, and if it was Kida hid behind that scattering field, he didn't want Susie involved.  
  
Climbing down the fire escape he darted to the building he'd seen the scattering field at and went immediately to the room it was originating from.  
  
He rang the chime and the doors opened.  
  
"Hello, Kida."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes before pulling him inside.  
  
"How did you find me?" she demanded.  
  
"Scattering field," he said dismissively. "Your turn to answer a question. Who are you? Really?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kida asked, her voice controlled.  
  
"I did a little checking on you, it seems before last year, you didn't exist. Starfleet'd never have enrolled you unless they knew everything about you. Are you an agent? Section 12?"  
  
She gasped, "How do you know about Section 12?"  
  
"A group of elite Starfleet officers, assigned to hunt down and locate Section 31 agents and return them to Starfleet Headquarters -dead or alive. How I know is irrelevant. Are you Section 12?"  
  
Kida reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Anyone in particular? Or are you just using me as bait?"  
  
"We have a suspected agent, I'm investigating."  
  
"Is this agent trying to get to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a meeting with the suspect, I need you to go back to the mansion, you know you shouldn't leave."  
  
"I'm not going until you tell me who this suspect is. Is it Nancy? Nancy Braddak?"  
  
Kida used all her training not to let her jaw drop. Had it just been a lucky guess?  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked guarded.  
  
"I just saw her enter the building through the window." Tom should have realized Nancy was Section 31. She hadn't been at the bar busting drug runners, she'd been there watching him.  
  
Kida cursed and grabbed his arm, then pushed him into the closet.  
  
"Stay quiet!" she ordered before locking him in.  
  
Tom immediately dropped to the floor so he could see Kida through the crack at the door. He saw her black boots walk to the door and open it. A pair of beige high heel shoes that could only belong to Nancy Braddak entered.  
  
"What is this meeting about, Kida?"  
  
"You know I'm close to Tom. I know you'd like to get to him."  
  
Nancy shoved past her and sat on the couch, crossing her legs. "You don't know anything."  
  
"I know enough."  
  
Tom noticed Nancy's pant leg get hiked up and saw the unmistakable glint of a phaser. He cursed under his breath. You had to lock the door… he thought.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Kida offered.  
  
"Coffee, please."  
  
He cursed when Kida turned her back to Braddak and he saw Nancy reach for her phaser.  
  
Kida dropped to floor and Nancy dragged her from the room. When he knew she was gone he began pounding on the door until it slid open. Without missing a beat he raced for the door, never looking back. Kida had only been stunned but she was in danger and he needed to find her.  
  
He ran out of the building, asking the passing people if they'd seen them, no one had. As he started to cross the street he felt a hand grab his arm and spin him around.  
  
"Susie!"  
  
"Where did you go?" she demanded. "I had to fight that damn pervert off alone and then you go and vanish."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've got to find Kida."  
  
"You know where she is?"  
  
"No idea, but she's in danger. I want you to go find my dad and tell him that Braddak and Kida had a fight that Braddak won."  
  
"What does that mean? And where are you going?"  
  
"He'll know what it means and I have to find Kida before it's too late."  
  
With that Tom disappeared in a crowd of people, leaving Susie standing alone in the street.  
  
To be continued…  
  
I'll get the next part up as soon as I can, I'd like to have this story up before I finish the next part of Countermand: Loyalties.  
  
And if you were wondering… Janeway comes into play in the next part. 


	2. Part Two

Around Every Corner  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
*History*  
  
Set during Three Sisters: First Encounter right after Tom's return from his summer aboard Mirage's ship.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom really didn't know where to look. So he went back to the dance club. He thought maybe there was a reason Kida was so tense while they were dancing and that was the place she had told Susie she was going.  
  
This time he didn't waste conversation on the bartender but headed straight to the back and up the old stairs. It was a restricted area, only for the use of the tenants renting the apartment above but that would never deter Tom Paris.  
  
As he crept up the last step he heard voices.  
  
"Do you even know who this is, Braddak!" an angry voice yelled. "An undercover Starfleet agent and you brought her here!"  
  
Tom knew that voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought she was a cadet!" Braddak yelled back. "Do you want me to get rid of her?"  
  
"No, I'll take care of it, I need you to get in touch with the Boss. I need to see him, can you get him to come here?"  
  
"Right away," Braddak answered. The door opened and Nancy rushed out and then, Tom's heart stopped.  
  
The person standing in the doorway… with the familiar voice…  
  
It was Captain Kathryn Janeway.  
  
He couldn't think for a moment, he knew Kathryn well, the only conclusion he could come to was that she was also undercover.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when Braddak took the elevator and walked down the corridor.  
  
Boldly pushing the chime on the door at the end of the hall.  
  
The door opened and Kathryn's jaw dropped, behind her the now conscious Kida's eyes widened.  
  
Tom smiled, "Hello, ladies, surprised to see me?"  
  
Kathryn grabbed his arm and pulled him in and Tom fleetingly thought how often woman were doing that to him.  
  
"I knew Kida didn't tell me everything," Tom said to Janeway. "For you to be involved this has got to be bigger than Nancy Braddak."  
  
"How did you get yourself involved in this, Tom?" Janeway asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I can get myself involved in anything, it's a gift."  
  
"More like a curse," Kida said as she walked over to join them.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Tom asked. "Are you trying to get one of the leaders of Section 31?"  
  
Kathryn tried not to be surprised by just how much Tom knew. "Yes, actually and you need to go."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Well you can't very well stay," Kathryn pointed out. "You'd ruin everything."  
  
"Or I could make everything run a lot smoother. I'm sure you've got the room under surveillance so you've already nailed Braddak but this guy isn't going to be so stupid as to openly confess anything. Having Section 31's main objective tied and bound might give him some extra incentive to gloat."  
  
Kida picked up a piece of rope and smiled playfully, "Are you telling us to tie you up, Tom?"  
  
Kathryn sensed something between Tom and the older woman and didn't like it at all, she grabbed the rope from Kida. "Your father won't like this."  
  
"He doesn't like much."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kathryn paced, Kida and Tom were tied and bound -as planned- on the floor and Nancy and the mystery man were due any minute. The door chimed and all three looked up.  
  
Kathryn answered it and Nancy walked in, followed by a tall dark and handsome betazoid.  
  
He looked at Tom with his dark black eyes as though he had expected him to be there. No surprise evident in his expression… he was very good.  
  
"Agent Janeway," he acknowledged her. 'You wanted to see me and now I know why."  
  
Braddak wasn't as reserved as the betazoid and gaped at Tom, "That's Tom Paris!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, I don't deserve much credit, though. He some how managed to track down Kida and came right to me."  
  
The betazoid nodded, not giving away anything. Tom toyed with his ropes, Kathryn had tied them tight for appearances' sake but he had no intention of staying put.  
  
He saw Kida give him a warning look but ignored her. She was tied up, how would she stop him?  
  
"That was very… convenient," the betazoid said and Tom tensed. He didn't like that tone. The betazoid was a Section leader and he was too well trained not to notice something was amiss.  
  
The boss pulled out a phaser and aimed it at Janeway. Tom renewed his efforts to get free. The betazoid reaimed the phaser to a light fixture on the wall. It vaporized to reveal the surveillance system.  
  
Nancy secured Janeway, pulling her arms behind her back and the betazoid walked to the wall and ripped the camera off, smashing it on the floor.  
  
Tom knew help wouldn't be coming. The betazoid had known where that system was before he'd gotten here, Starfleet Command was probably receiving a picture of Janeway asleep on the couch.  
  
Tom discreetly scooted closer to Kida. His ropes were now hanging loosely around his wrists. He knew Kida had a phaser in her ankle holster. If he could only reach it. Kida noticed what he was doing and slide her leg closer to him. The betazoid was still occupied with his dealing with Janeway to notice the two other prisoners.  
  
"No one will be coming for you," he told her. "You know you've really accomplished a lot for me. We've been trying to get Tom Paris for a long while."  
  
"I won't let you hurt him."  
  
"You won't be able to stop me."  
  
"I'll stop you," It wasn't Janeway's voice that responded.  
  
The betazoid felt the cold of a phaser against his neck. The voice belonged to Tom Paris.  
  
"Release Janeway, Nancy or say goodbye to your boss."  
  
Braddak reluctantly did as she was told and Janeway grabbed her phaser. Janeway pushed Braddak towards Kida, telling her to untie her. Nancy again did as she was told and Kida stood, she told Nancy 'thanks' then sucker punched her sending her passed out to the floor.  
  
Kida shook out her hand and Janeway let out an exasperated sigh, "Kida, contact Starfleet Command and try not to kill anyone."  
  
Kida nodded and headed to a console. "All outgoing communication has been cut."  
  
Janeway fought back the urge to curse. There was no way she'd be able to get the agents through the night club below.  
  
"Then go get help," Janeway ordered.  
  
Kida nodded and with a reluctant glance at Tom she bolted out the door.  
  
"So," Janeway said to the betazoid. "Do you have a name?"  
  
The betazoid was standing in the corner of the room now, with both Janeway and Tom in front of him and both of them armed. Tom was also keeping an eye on Nancy. She wasn't too smart but she could do a lot of damage if she were to wake up unexpectedly.  
  
"Don't feel talkative?" Janeway said. "Well, that's fine, we'll find out soon enou--" Janeway cut off as the lights went out.  
  
All of the power went out… all through San Francisco.  
  
Tom went immediately to an end table where he'd seen Kida's wrist light. He snapped it on and switched the light on.  
  
The first thing the light hit was the betazoid holding Kathryn as a human shield with her phaser in his hand. He raised his own phaser and noticed that Nancy was no longer where she'd been knocked to the floor.  
  
He backed against the wall but he knew she was gone, she'd went to stop Kida.  
  
"I've heard you were clever," the betazoid said to Tom. "It appears the rumors are true, Mirage trained you well. We've wasted a lot of time and resources trying to get to you. You've been a thorn in my side for many years."  
  
Tom's grip on the phaser tightened, "Really? We're you one of idiots who kidnapped me when I was eight?"  
  
The betazoid smiled but didn't answer, he held Janeway tighter, "If you come with me, no one has to die."  
  
"You think I'm so naive as to believe if I give myself up you'll let her go? Not a chance."  
  
"You won't win this, Tom Paris. You're good and you'd make a better agent than most of my men but you have a downfall."  
  
"Really? And what is that?"  
  
"Compassion."  
  
Tom laughed, "Only a heartless bastard such as yourself would see compassion as a downfall."  
  
"You let it cloud your mind, hinder your judgment," he continued. "If you kill Janeway I will have no leverage, we both know I can't kill you."  
  
"If I allowed you to kill Janeway, I'd not be able to live with myself,"  
  
"Sure you would, you'd become like me."  
  
"I'll kill myself before I would let myself become even remotely like you."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"I'll just bet you are. Starfleet will be here any minute."  
  
"Kida will not reach Starfleet."  
  
Tom laughed again, "We both know Braddak is no match for Kida."  
  
"She's better than you think, she's been playing the dumb blonde."  
  
The lights in the city flashed back on.  
  
"I know how good Nancy really is, just as you do and It's as I said, she's no match for Kida. Kida let herself get captured before. Now I suggest you release Janeway. You don't want to add murder of a Captain to your list of offenses, do you? Starfleet really frowns on that."  
  
He saw sweat beginning to form on the betazoids brow, he nervously adjusted the grip on the phaser. Even his unbreakable cool was turning into desperation.  
  
"You've got nowhere to go," Tom taunted. "You give yourself up, leak a few names and you just might not spend the rest of your life in jail. You kill her, there'll be no deals, if I don't kill you before you even reach the courtroom."  
  
"You'd kill me?"  
  
"Temporary insanity."  
  
"You're more like me than you would admit."  
  
Tom was getting impatient. The betazoid was getting to the point where he just might pull the trigger and kill Janeway. He took a deep breath. There was only one thing to do.  
  
Tom's phaser blast rang out. Wizzing very closely by Kathryn's head but hitting it's mark. The betazoid's hand, the one that was clutching the phaser.  
  
The weapon flew from his grip with a yelp of pain. Kathryn elbowed him and threw him face forward to the floor, straddling him, she pulled his arms behind him.  
  
The door burst open and an armada of Starfleet officers burst through. Followed by Kida who was keeping a barely conscious Braddak on her feet, Admiral Paris, and Susie. The officers took the betazoid and Braddak away and Susie ran to Tom, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Dammit, Tom," she whispered. "Can't you ever just stay out of trouble? Have some semblance of a normal life?"  
  
It was Tom's father who answered, "Sorry, Susie but I've never known a Paris to lead a normal life and Tom has more Paris in him than any of the rest of us."  
  
Tom looked at his father. He seemed proud. He'd expected him to be angry. "I guess I'm in trouble, again?" Tom said.  
  
The Admiral nodded, "I'd expect nothing less from you, Thomas."  
  
To Tom's utter surprise and confusion his father smiled. "Now let's get you two kids home, shall we?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom walked into his grandfathers office. His grandfather was a handsome, distinguished man with gray hair and he looked much younger than his actual years. His father was standing beside the desk. Tom braced himself and sat in the chair across from them both.  
  
He could face down the barrel of a phaser but put him into the same room as both his father and his grandfather and he was a nervous wreck. At least on the inside, outside he was a calm and collected as always.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he hadn't been alone with either of them yet, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the punishment for his latest misadventure.  
  
He'd spent all yesterday being presented a metal and had been given a commendations by numerous Admirals. He had a feeling though, that they hadn't  
  
brought him here to commentate him.  
  
"Your father and I have come to a decision about your future, Thomas." Oh god, this can't be good. "We've decided we can't protect you every second of every day."  
  
"But more importantly," his father added. "We've realized that we don't need to."  
  
"What?" Tom blurted, his control slipping.  
  
"We aren't giving you free range, you are still a minor," his grandfather continued. "You'll still be monitored but you aren't a child anymore, you've proven that time and again."  
  
Tom nodded, too shocked to speak. Tom had been speechless few times in his life but he was at a loss as to what to say.  
  
"You're dismissed," his father said playfully and Tom scrambled from the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom was just about to reach his dorm when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, "We need to talk, Tom."  
  
He turned around, coming face to face with Susie, "What about?"  
  
"Just come with me," Susie led him to her dorm and they both sat down. "We can't be a couple anymore."  
  
Tom almost laughed they had been through this so many times but he saw a tear slip down her cheek and grew serious.  
  
He wiped the tear away and looked into her kelly green eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I love you, Tom," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, so what's the point to all this?"  
  
"We can't go on like this, Tom." She said jumping from her chair. "I love you but it's too much… too much."  
  
"Too much? Susie what are you talking about?"  
  
"You complete me Tom and I can't stand by while you continuously put yourself in danger. You're going to get yourself killed and I'm terrified you'll take a piece of me with you. Something I'll never get back. I couldn't handle that, Tom. I just can't…"  
  
Tom nodded, "Then it's over, for good?"  
  
Susie nodded, unable to speak and Tom silently left, feeling very much as though he were incomplete.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't believe it!" Steven raged. "You take off like Rambo without even getting clearance and end up being commendated by every Admiral in the fleet! Not to mention the Captain of the flagship awarding you a metal… personally! Hell, Picard probably requested he be the one to award it to you."  
  
Tom nodded, "He did, it's been awhile since we'd seen each other and he wanted to know how I was doing."  
  
Steven gaped at him. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him that Tom was chummy with the Captain of the Enterprise.  
  
"How do you do it?" Steven shouted but Tom didn't answer. He was uncharacteristically quiet and Steven was beginning to worry. He stopped his tirade and sat down next to his friend, "Tom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Susie broke up with me."  
  
"It's not the first time."  
  
"No, but it's the last, it's over."  
  
"What's the problem? I thought you didn't even like her."  
  
"That was only half true. I hate her but I love her."  
  
"Why did she end it?"  
  
"She feels the same way and she says she's terrified I'll get myself killed and take a piece of her with me."  
  
"It's really over?" Steven asked. Only now beginning to understand Tom was dead serious.  
  
"Yea, it's really over… and I was going to marry her."  
  
* * * *  
  
At first Susie and Tom avoided each other but considering they lived across the hall from each other it didn't last long. Soon they were close again but this time only as friends. Tom had fallen hard for her and it took him quite awhile to get over it but with both Steven and Susie's help, he did.  
  
He decided he was completely over Susie when he met her new roommate, she was a twin and a senor…  
  
Her name was Megan Delaney.  
  
  
  
The End…  
  
I'm going to start another prequel after I finish Countermand about Tom's first assignment. He gets put on an elite ship called The Flawless under Kida's command. 


End file.
